LOTM: Decimation S8 P17/Transcript
(The heroes are seen preparing to fight against Alkorin's Enforcers) Alex: Get ready guys! Tom: Right! Jack: We're with you one hundred percent Alex! Starkiller: ATTACK!!! (The two sides engade. Omega is seen fighting his kids) Zulu: Don't make us hurt you dad! Omega: You couldn't even if you tried! *Shoots acid* Pearl: Whoa! *Dodges* Foxtrot: Dad please this isn't you! Charlie: Alkorin's brainwashed you! Omega: YOU ALL LIE!! Charlie: It's the truth! (Omega then pushes the Targhul back) Omega: You all lie to me. If you were really my kids, you wouldn't be fighting me! Pearl: Dad you have to remember who you are! *Shape shifts into Mina* Remember when Mina saved you!? Omega: What does that have to do with this?! Zulu: Don't you remember how happy you were to have us?! Omega: I....I don't care about that! (Omega starts swinging Bladed tendrils as the 4 siblings dodge them) Foxtrot: I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THIS ANYMORE DAD!! *Charges* Zulu: Foxtrot wait! (Foxtrot charges in and tackles Omega to the floor) Foxtrot: Gotcha! Omega: Gah you little shit!! (The other three Targhul pounce onto Omega as well) Pearl: We need to try and do something to break the brainwashing! Charlie: Like what?! Pearl: Try and remind him of all the times he had with us! Zulu: Good idea! Charlie: Say dad, do you remember that time I knocked that glass of milk over and it landed on Erin's lap? Zulu: Oh oh, how about that time Jessica and Jack scared me so I webbed them both to the wall huh? Omega: Shut up! You're not gonna turn me! Pearl: Come on dad, snap out of it! Charlie: How about the time you saw each of us get our powers? You remember that those times don't you? Zulu: Yeah remember how I bonded with Miles and he never noticed? Omega: *growls* GET OFF OF ME!! Charlie: It's not working Pearl! Zulu: What else can we do?! Pearl: Maybe we can try a game! Foxtrot: A game? Pearl: Yeah! Targhuls play lots of games don't they?! There's gotta be one we can use to cheer him up! Zulu: Right! Charlie: But what kind of game?! Foxtrot: We're not getting away with hide and seek that's for sure! Pearl: Uhhh- ???: Wait! (Mina then runs up) Charlie: Mina! (Mina crouches next to Omega) Mina: Omega, do you recognize me? Omega: *growls* Mina: Omega come on. It's me. It's Mina. omega: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU- (Mina grabs Omega's head and makes him look at her) Mina: Omega. Please. Remember. Fight his control. Remember everything we've been though. (Omega then flashes back to all of the memories he's made with Mina and his kids before it soon shows the Mind Stone's affect wearing off of Omega's mind) Omega: *moans*....Mina? Mina: Yes! Yes Omega! Fight Alkorin's control! Youre the King of the Targhul's! Not Alkorin's slave! You're a friend, a father! You're a hero! Pearl: Yeah! Charlie: Come on dad! Omega: I....am...a hero...! (Omega then manages to completely break free from Alkorin's control as he looks around confused) Omega: Huh, wha-?? What's going on? Why are you all crushing me??? Mina: YOU'RE BACK!! Foxtrot: DADDY!! (Mina and Omega's kids all start hugging him) Omega: GAH GUYS!! Zulu: You're back to normal! Omega: Normal?? What are you talking about?? Mina: Alkorin used the mind stone to brainwash you and Ruby! Omega: Huh wah- I was brainwashed again!? Mina: Yeah.... (An explosion is then heard) Omega: W-What's happening now?! Pearl: City's under attack. Omega: Great... (The group then stands back up before it cuts to Shade escaping from a fight.) Shade: *panting* Holy crap. That was intense. (Shade then notices Ruby approaching him) Shade: Oh crap... Ruby:..... Shade: Hey Ruby. How's life? Ruby: Going pretty good Shade. In fact, I got you presents. Shade: Presents? Ruby: Yeah. *Holds up scythe* Several rounds of fire bullets. (Ruby then aims at Shade) Shade: Excuse me? (Ruby then fires at Shade, forcing him to quickly take cover) Shade: Whoa whoa whoa! Don't shoot! Ruby: Sorry Shade. But it has to be this way. Shade: Shit... (Yang then runs up) Yang: What's up Shade? Shade: What do you think? Ruby's trying to kill me! (Yang looks to find Ruby approaching) Ruby: Come out Shade! Yang:.... Shade: What do we do? Yang:..... Shade: Yang? Yang: Huh? Weiss: WATCH OUT!!! (Suddenly Yang and Shade see another fire round as Weiss brings up ice to stop it) Weiss: Yang pay attention! Yang: R-Right sorry! Blake: *Joins in* We have to break the mind control! Weiss: Any ideas? Shade: Maybe you could guys could say something to remind Ruby who she is. Yang: You think that'll work? Shade: It's a possibility. Weiss: Better then nothing. Blake: Let's do it. (The three girls get out of the ice cover and attack Ruby. Ruby is seen clashing with Weiss' sword) Weiss: Ruby you dolt! Stop this! This is not who you are! Ruby: Get out of my way Weiss! Weiss: As your partner and your friend I will not! Remember all the times we've spent together?! Ruby: Your words fall on deaf ears! They won't work on me that easily! (Shade is seen watching) Shade: Come on.... You got this. (Blake joins in) Blake: Ruby! Don't you remember when we first became Team RWBY!? Ruby: *Growls* Shut up! (Ruby continues to slash at both of them as they block her scythe. Suddenly Yang fires at Ruby pushing her back) Ruby: That's it Yang! You're going down! Yang: Ruby.... Don't you remember mom? Ruby: *Stops* …… M-Mom? Shade: *fist pump* Yes. Yang: Ruby.. You know Summer wouldn't want you to do this... Ruby: I... I.. *Holds her head* N-No I... But... Mom she... She wouldn't... Shade: It's working. Just a little more- (Shade is then pulled away from the corner out of sight) Ruby: She.....No... I won't! (Ruby starts to remember her mother and all her past moments with her team as the mind control loses its grip) Ruby: I won't...! Be...! Alkorin's tool! (The Mind Stone's effects then dissolve from Ruby's mind) Ruby: Never again... (Ruby pants as she looks over at the relieved faces of her team) Ruby:... *Smiles* Hey guys. (At that moment the 3 girls run up and hug they're leader) Yang: We did it! Blake: Alright! Yang: Shade did you see that? It- (Yang notices Shade is now missing) Yang: Shade? Ruby: Huh? What about Shade? Yang: He was just right there. Where did he go? (Shade is then seen being tossed to the ground by Starkiller) Starkiller: Finally. I got you right where I want you parasite! Shade: Yeah I figured I'd see you again. Starkiller: Don't think this is gonna be some random encounter Shade! This is gonna be the moment when I finally end your life! Shade: You sure you're okay Starkiller? You sound a bit unstable. Starkiller: Unstable? Unstable?! I am NOT unstable Shade! Shade: I wouldn't say that. Starkiller: Well it doesn't matter now! Now that you're alone, I can finally kill you! Yang: Shade? Blake: You over here? (Starkiller turns to find Team RWBY approaching) Starkiller: Son of a bitch. Shade: You were saying Starkiller? (Yang then sees Shade and Starkiller) Yang: Over there! (Yang and the others approach as Starkiller turns to them) Starkiller: Had a feeling Shade's bitch of a mother wouldn't stay far from him. Yang: And I had a feeling you wouldn't stay far from Shade. Starkiller: Well now that you're here, we can finally settle all this. (Starkiller ignites his lightsabers) Starkiller: Once and for all. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts